<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>only love by pink_lemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056467">only love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_lemon/pseuds/pink_lemon'>pink_lemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, also if u see the 50 first dates reference i will give u nothing except a pat on the back, based off characters, he just loves his fiances ok, i did no proof reading if theres a problem ignore it, karl is a time traveler and it sucks man, not the real people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_lemon/pseuds/pink_lemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl loses more and more of his memory every time he travels in time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>only love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! this is my first dsmp fic and only my second time ever posting a fic LMFAO!! i did NOT proof read this at all so if u see a problem, no u didnt! </p><p>this was born out of pure karlnapity brainrot ! please enjoy</p><p> </p><p>(if any cc involved in this story expresses discomfort with them/their character being written about/shipped i will take this down!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up usually involved a lot of fear, he found.</p><p>He can’t remember much. Can’t remember his name, where he is, why he has a ring on his finger, but he remembers his fear. The feeling of panic and a harsh, cold, emptiness in his chest, like he was running from a great, big monster in his dream and he got startled awake, except when he wakes there is no one there. He always wakes up on the floor of some library. Always freezing and scared. The library is cluttered with what seem to be diaries, filled to the brim with memories. He will then feel a weight in his pocket, where he finds a diary that matches all the others, with more memories inside. </p><p>It’s after this point where things start to drift from each other. Sometimes he leaves the library and finds a crater, all the way down to the bedrock, other times he finds a town made of wood upon a lake. Occasionally he’ll find that same town, except there is no lake, there are no buildings of wood, just a small part of land surrounded in great walls that have the echoes of the town’s laughter bouncing off of them. </p><p>He does not remember any of these scenes, of course. He has no idea that this time, when he walks out of the (his?) library and sees a town made of wood that he once saw a completely different land before. </p><p>It isn’t until a man in a blue sweatshirt approaches him that he starts to remember anything.</p><p>“Karl! Where have you been,” the man asks. He must be Karl. Karl. Karl Jacobs! He’s Karl Jacobs, he’s 22, and he can’t remember who this man is.</p><p>“Uh… I’ve been around. Have you been looking for me long?” He responds. When the man grabs his hand, threading their fingers together, he jumps a bit. And then he finds himself relaxing into it. Whoever this man is feels right. Feels warm in his freezing hand.</p><p>“Jesus, Karlos! You’re fucking freezing! And no, not too long. Sapnap and I just wanted to eat lunch with you. Dream and George we’re called elsewhere so he’s free this afternoon!” Sapnap? Karl thinks for a moment… the name is familiar. Like when you hear an old song, one you’re parents used to play on the radio when you were a toddler but you haven’t heard it in decades. He knows it. He knows he does… but it has no landing in his brain.</p><p>“Oh! Great! Um, should we head to him then? Where are we eating?” Karl thinks he’s asking normal questions. What do you say to a stranger who clearly knows you? What do you say when you couldn’t even remember who you were three minutes ago?</p><p>“Our house, dumbass. C’mon dipshit, our fiancé awaits!” He begins leading Karl by pulling their joint hands forward. Karl can’t help himself from giggling. Something about this stranger feels so, so right. The man turns around at Karl’s laugh, smiling so bright and full of what can only be described as pure adoration, and that’s when Karl remembers it all. Quackity, his sweet, dear fiancé. The bravest man he knows. Who, no matter when or where Karl ends up, always fights for what he feels to be right and fights for the ones he loves. Sapnap, his other beautiful fiancé, who has been by his side through everything. Who always chooses the right side in the end, no matter how much pain it will cause him.</p><p>These men are the loves of his life, how could he ever forget them? How? The tears prick his eyes, and before he can even think about stopping them, they spill out onto his cheeks. He starts laughing, but also sobbing, right in the middle of town. Quackity stops and looks at him with fear in his eyes before asking him if he’s okay.</p><p>“I am, Quackity. I’m completely fine. I just love you so much, and the thought of not being able to love you completely is so scary. I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t love you and Sapnap. I think I would just fall apart at the seams.” He’s still crying, but Quackity has began holding both of his hands now, helping ground himself.</p><p>“Karl if we weren’t already engaged, I’d think you were about to get down on one knee right here and now. How about we go home to Sapnap and talk through what’s going on, does that sound good, baby?” Quackity’s voice is earnest and full of concern, which only makes Karl cry harder. He nods through his tears, no longer trusting his voice to be anywhere near steady.</p><p>When they reach their home, Sapnap is there with the door open and a bright smile, but it drops just as he sees the state of his fiancés. “Quackity, Karl, what the fuck happened? Are you two okay?”</p><p>As Quackity led them all inside to their couch, he gave Sapnap a rundown of what happened in town. Karl stayed quiet, calming himself down until they were just sat in silence. Sapnap sat to Karl’s left, arm around his fiancé’s waist and head on his shoulder, while Quackity sat to his right, still gripping his hand, running his thumb up and down the back of it in attempt to soothe Karl.<br/>
“I’m a time traveler,” Karl said suddenly, breaking the almost eerie silence draped over the three. Sapnap and Quackity stared at him, in near disbelief. In this world there were zombies, skeletons, half-enderman people, piglin hybrids, and more. A time traveler wasn’t too far outside the realm of possibility, but it was still pretty far out there. “Every time I travel, it sets off some event elsewhere that I need to fix. Some wrong that needs righted. But every time I travel.. I start to forget more and more. Today I didn’t remember who I was until Quackity called my name. Hell, I didn’t even remember Quackity until we were in the town square. I know I have to fix what’s gone wrong, but the thought of losing you two is so scary… I feel so lost already and you two are right next to me.” Tears had begun streaming down his face again, and looking at his fiancés, he could see they were in much the same state.</p><p>It was Sapnap that spoke first, “Karl,” He paused, “I don’t know what wrongs you think you have to right or what responsibility you think you have… but we’ll be with you in every way we can be. We are right here, we always will be. We love you so, so much, and even if we have to remind you every day who we are how much you are loved, we’ll be here. I can’t speak for Q, but I know there is not a day that goes by that I don’t think about how lucky I am to have found you two. And the fact that you travel time and have met probably so many people in your life, yet chose us, is so impossibly amazing. Nothing will ever let me let that go. Even if I have to record myself every day telling you the date, your name, our names, and our whole life story, I will.” Through his whole speech Sapnap was looking directly at Karl. Holding his hand in his and looking in his eyes. He finishes it off with a kiss. Sweet and short, but the feeling of his fiancé’s lips on his helped solidify for Karl just how much Sapnap meant what he said.</p><p>Quackity spoke up then, tightening his grip on Karl’s hand briefly in a reassuring manor. “Karl, you and Sapnap are the best things that have ever happened to me. After everything with Schlatt and the election, I never thought I’d love again. I thought I was too used, too broken. But you two came along and showed me what real love was. Showed me what it meant to be IN love. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever change that. I will spend the rest of my days reminding you of that if it means I get to wake up every morning with you two by my side.” Quackity also finished his words off with a kiss, emphasizing what he said.</p><p>The three of them made their way into their bedroom, then, lunch remaining forgotten on the table. As they laid down, holding each other, and listening to each other’s breaths slowly even out as they delved into sleep, Karl smiled. It was in that moment that Karl felt it, warmth spreading in his chest where earlier there was just a vast emptiness. </p><p>That evening, when he woke, slow and steady with his loves by his side, Karl realized he felt no fear. Only love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im @honkyoongi on twt if u feel like it lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>